Our June Wedding
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. As the title suggests, Caroline and Klaus have a June wedding in New Orleans. Stand-alone one shot. CAROLINE'S POV.
**Our June Wedding**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: I got the idea for this Klaroline one shot while I was out. Just like the title suggests, Klaus and Caroline are having a June wedding. It's also from Caroline's POV (I haven't done that in a while). No spoilers, just enjoy what I'm about to give you.**_

 _New Orleans…_

 **I** tried to fight back the tears as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. This was the day I was dreaming about since my human days. This was my wedding day, and the lucky groom was Klaus Mikaelson. Granted, I didn't believe that destiny would point me in this direction, but it had, and I couldn't have been happier knowing I was getting such a man for my husband.

"Caroline, you look so beautiful."

My mother's voice brought me out of my reverie and I turned to look at her, smiling through the tears. "Thanks, Mom. I _feel_ beautiful." I turned back to the mirror. "I just...never imagined that I'd be Mrs. Klaus Mikaelson."

"Never did I, to be honest," my mother replied. "But, he seems to love you, and I can see in your eyes that you love him just as much."

I caught the salty smell of her tears and turned back to her, hugging her. During the whole planning process, Mom and I butted heads, and we wound up not speaking for a couple of days due to our strong personalities. Thankfully, we were speaking again, and that was a huge relief, because I didn't know what I was going to do if we never spoke again. Of course, we both knew who was responsible for our reconciliation, and I made a mental note to thank him for it.

We were still hugging when my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Rebekah, walked in. She was my maid of honor. I originally wanted Elena as my maid of honor, but since she was on an excursion through Europe with Damon (which was horrible timing on her part), the duty fell to Rebekah. True, I butted heads with her as much as I did with my mother, but I was grateful to have her on my team.

"Yes, Rebekah?"

"I just saw my brother," she replied. "He was reading his vows."

"He was?" I said. "He's not worried that he's going forget them, is he?"

"It's not the vows he's worried about," said Rebekah. "I think the thing he's worried about is being good enough for you."

I didn't know what to say to that. Klaus was worried about being good enough for me? He spent a long time trying to get me to see him for who he was, and he was worried that he wasn't going to be good enough for me? I wanted to go to him and talk to him, but he wasn't allowed to see me before the ceremony, and I wasn't allowed to see him either.

"Shit, and we're not supposed to see each other before the ceremony."

"Oh, I think we can make an exception," said Mom. "Klaus obviously needs Caroline to calm him down, and we can't let wedding etiquette stand in the way of that."

I nodded and, grabbing the hem of my gown to avoid falling, I went off toward the groom's dressing room. I ignored the stares I was getting as I went along, because talking to my fiance was more important than being thought of as a crazy person. I reached the door and went to knock on it when it opened on its own, revealing Klaus pacing back and forth. Judging from what I was sensing from him, he was definitely anxious. Of course, weddings did tend to make anyone nervous, especially one of the main members of the wedding party.

Before I could speak, I saw him stop pacing and looking in my direction, saying, "What are you doing in here? We're not supposed to see each other before the ceremony."

"Rebekah told me that you were worried that you wouldn't be good enough for me," I replied. "Klaus, why would you think that when you've tried countless times to be good enough for me while we were dating?"

"Don't misunderstand me, Caroline, I do want to marry you, really I do," said Klaus. "But, as my family has already told you, I'm not the easiest person to live with. In fact, I'm a terror. Relationships haven't been the best for me, and I have had things taken from me. I didn't want to lose you because of that. You're the most amazing person I've ever had the privilege of knowing, and I want to be able to be the man you want me to be."

I was speechless again. No wonder he was so anxious. Finally, I said, "Klaus, you prove to me every day that you're the man I want you to be, and it doesn't matter what everyone thinks of us. If they don't like what I see in front of me, they can go to hell. I'm not looking to impress anyone."

I don't give him a chance to reply and approach him, kissing him softly and feeling him pull me close to him as he returns my kiss. I think I got through to him, because I could feel the uneasiness melt away. We were so busy kissing that we didn't hear Elijah tell us that everyone was waiting for us in the sanctuary of the church.

When he left, I looked toward the door and then back at Klaus. "I think we have to head out. They're going to think we decided to elope instead of having a formal ceremony."

"You're right," said Klaus. "We can't disappoint our public, can we?" He stepped back and offered me his arm. "Shall we?"

I nodded and took his arm, walking with him out of the room. I had to admit, this was an unusual way to get married, but who said that weddings had to be normal? We walked out into the sanctuary, hearing the whispers of the crowd but not caring about what we had done.

When we arrived at the altar, the priest smiled at us and after the crowd sat down, the ceremony began. After a few minutes, it came to the vows and, feeling my eyes well up with tears, I decided to start with mine.

"Our journey together hasn't been the easiest. We had to deal with bumps and obstacles along the way. But, it was worth it, because we get to stand in front of our friends and vow to be there for each other in good and bad times. Klaus Mikaelson, I love you with everything that I am, and I promise to honor you, cherish you, and stand by you for the rest of eternity."

Once I was finished with my vows, Klaus gave me the most adoring look he had ever given me and said, "Caroline, you are the greatest thing that has ever come into my life. Love has never come easy for someone like me, but with you, I have truly known what it is like to have someone I can call my own. You are my love, my light, and my best friend. I promise to protect you and honor you for the rest of eternity, because you mean everything to me."

When the vows were exchanged, the priest called for the rings. When Elijah gave him the ring that Klaus was to give to me, the priest said, "Klaus, place the ring on Caroline's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Klaus nodded and took my hand, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Rebekah gave me the ring to give to Klaus and the priest said, "Caroline, place the ring on Klaus' finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

I nodded and took his hand, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

After the rings were exchanged, the priest said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled at Klaus. "Klaus, you may kiss your bride."

Klaus didn't have to be told twice and pulled me close to him, capturing my lips in a kiss much more passionate than the one he had given me in the dressing room after we had our talk. I returned the kiss and moaned against his lips as it deepened. I was enjoying it, and so was he. We were enjoying so much that we would've stayed up at the altar if Rebekah hadn't gotten my attention. We turned toward the crowd and smiled as they applauded us, after which we left the altar and walked back up the aisle.

 **~ END**

 _ **Note: Hope you liked this one shot.** **I wasn't sure if this sounded as good written out as it did in my head, but there's only one way to find out, right?**_


End file.
